


i just wanna make you feel okay

by cryptidstxrs



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musicals, anyways enjoy, cats!!!, gordon has a stressful day then boom. cat, ily guys, listen they’re just wholesome ok, this is just smth stupid i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: Roger, completely unaware of Gordon’s awful day at work, just deadass goes out and gets a cat. Fluff ensues.





	i just wanna make you feel okay

Gordon’s day was nothing short of awful. All he wanted to do was go back to the warmth of his apartment and never step foot outside ever again. He walked down the street shivering, his hands shoved into the pockets of his red zip-up hoodie, the rain leaving small dots on it which were a much darker shade of red. He knew he should’ve had his hood up, but he really couldn’t be bothered and now his hair was soaking. Fuck.

He took out his keys once he’d gotten to the door of the apartment and stepped inside, feeling slightly better. The smell of spaghetti gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile (which faded pretty quickly anyway). Gordon shammed the door shut, startling the man in the kitchen.

“Gordon? That you?” A voice called out.

“Yeah, hi,” he responded miserably.

Roger beamed despite the tone in Gordon’s voice, simply glad that he was back. He walked into the living room to see his short boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, despite him almost being drenched. “Welcome home, hun. How was work?”

“Not good.” Gordon patted Roger’s back and stepped away from the hug. The taller man put a hand on his hair and gasped softly.

“Your hair’s wet.”

“No shit.”

Roger sighed tiredly. “Okay, go sit on the couch for a minute. And after dinner I have something for you.”

Gordon’s face was full to the brim with confusion. “What?”

“You’ll see.” He winked and went back into the kitchen, which made Gordon roll his eyes. 

There was silence until dinner came around. Roger brought it out to the table, and they ate, and had the most basic conversation Gordon had ever had with anyone and probably sounded like one he’d have with a stranger, not his own boyfriend. However, he was still suspicious of what Roger had said early, and since he’d made everything he took out their plates and washed them.

“So. About before, mind telling me what the fuck you were talking about?” 

“Right! Hold on. Stop what you’re doing, go sit on the couch and cover your eyes.” 

Gordon obeyed and went into the living room. “Do I really have to cover my eyes?”

“Yes. Trust me, babe. Alright?” 

Another silence that felt way too long. There was one loud bang that sounded like Roger had tripped over something, but Gordon brushed it off. Before he knew it there was something in his hands. And it was moving.

“Open.” 

Gordon opened his eyes to see a tiny, golden ball of fluff in his hands. His emotions were extremely mixed— happiness, confusion, and even anger. He didn’t even know why. 

“And, you know, I guess you could call it a cheer-up present since you had a shitty day at work. Do you like her?”

And she meowed. And Gordon fell in love. He smiled widely, one of Roger’s favourite things to see in the whole world, and gently set the kitten to one side. He sprung up from his seat and hugged Roger tightly. “She’s adorable, Roger. Thanks so much, I love her— I love you. You have everything for her though, right? And you know how to look after her?”

“Of course. I had my fair share of cats as a kid, she’ll be fine. And I was thinking... since I got her, you can name her.”

The composer turned to face the couch, watching her explore it with interest. “Cake.”

“Oh my god.”

“I don’t know, it’s a cute name. I like it.”

“I like it too. Nice choice.” Roger kissed Gordon’s still slightly damp head. 

“Thanks.”

Later that night, when Roger had Gordon held close to him in the comfort of their bed, he had the most decent night’s sleep he’d ever had since... since he came out of the womb. Because even the tiniest acts of kindness that came from Roger were enough to make him happy for the rest of his life. 

He was really, really in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you liked this :))  
> sorry i don’t post too often i have some fics but i’m nervous to post em this is just a rlly short fanfic
> 
> song inspo for title: wish you were gay- billie eilish


End file.
